Gracias a ella
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Marius contempla cómo su hija de cinco años, Fantine Pontmercy, juega en el jardín de su casa y piensa en la suegra que nunca conoció. Era gracias a ella que ahora tenía una familia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Miserables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene el propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright. Este one-shot fue originado por un reto que me propuse, que consistía en escoger dos personajes al azar y escribir un one-shot sobre ellos, y aquí está el de Marius y Fantine (de forma no romántica, por supuesto).

* * *

Era una tarde de primavera soleada en aquel lugar de Francia: los pájaros revoloteaban de aquí a allá, piando alegremente y levantando su vuelo cada vez más alto, las flores se mecían en la suave brisa vespertina y la pequeña Fantine Pontmercy se encontraba jugando entre las radiantes margaritas que había plantadas en el espacioso jardín de la casa de sus padres.

A la niña, de rizos dorados heredados de su madre, le encantaba disfrutar de ese jardín siempre que el Señor les concedía un día soleado y hermoso como lo era aquel y, aunque sus padres le habían advertido muchas veces que no las descuidara demasiado, la pequeña Fantine no podía sino jugar siempre cerca de las margaritas: adoraba cómo parecían tener una cara amarilla rodeaba de pequeños pétalos blancos y alargados, y tumbarse en el césped a contemplar el cielo azul junto a ellas. A sus cinco años, la niña no podía pedirle mucho más a la vida, sólo que continuara teniendo por mucho más tiempo a sus adorados padres a su lado, pues eran ellos los que hacían de su día a día una verdadera alegría.

Mientras la pequeña se hallaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos e intentando qué forma iban adoptando las nubes conforme iban pasando por el cielo azul que había sobre ella, su padre, Monsieur Marius Pontmercy, observaba cómo su hija jugaba cerca de la verja desde la que, hacía ya varios años, había cortejado a la madre de ésta, Cosette Valjean, quien en aquellos momentos se encontraba sentada en una mecedora, a la entrada de la casa, leyendo con atención uno de los libros de su marido.

Un leve pinchazo en la rodilla de su pierna herida hizo que Marius recordara aquellos días en los que no era más que un muchacho estudiante que caminaba por las calles de París acompañado de sus amigos del café ABC: Enjolras, Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Combeferre, Joly, el pequeño Gavroche... Todos ellos habían luchado con valor por un mañana mejor para el pueblo de Francia, un mañana que nunca llegaron a ver amanecer. Sólo esperaba que el Señor los hubiera acogido a todos ellos en su seno, y que ahora habitaran en la eterna felicidad que Dios concede a los buenos y justos.

Pero si había un nombre que Marius Pontmercy no iba a olvidar por mucho que viviera, ése era el de Jean Valjean: el nombre del hombre que había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para, a su edad, arriesgar su vida en la barricada para salvarle y traerle de vuelta a casa, a los brazos de su querida Cosette, cuya mano le había entregado en matrimonio, tras darse cuenta de que su amada hija sólo sería feliz si estaba a su lado. Le debía tanto, tanto a aquel hombre, que dudaba poder honrar su memoria lo suficiente como para que le hiciera la más mínima justicia a su persona. Jean Valjean había fallecido poco después de la boda de Marius y Cosette, había sido enterrado en el cementerio más cercano en una tumba sin lápida, tal como él había pedido, pero siempre había flores frescas adornando con su color la misma.

La carta que había escrito a su hija Cosette durante sus últimos días era uno de los tesoros más preciados de la señora Pontmercy, muchas veces Marius la sorprendía releyéndola a medianoche con lágrimas de emoción en sus ojos azules: al fin había descubierto toda la verdad sobre la vida de su padre, pero no se sentía avergonzada por ella, al contrario, le hacía sentir aún más orgullosa de él y aún más afortunada por haberle tenido como padre. Era por ello que Cosette había adoptado finalmente el apellido de su padre: para rendirle homenaje y para demostrarle que no se avergonzaba que quién era.

Pero en toda aquella historia, siempre había un nombre que permanecía discretamente olvidado en las sombras de los años pasados: Fantine, la madre biológica de Cosette. La propia Cosette sólo descubrió el nombre de su madre cuando su padre lo susurró en su lecho de muerte, mientras apretaba con cuidado la mano de su hija. En la carta que Jean Valjean escribió a su hija Cosette también contaba el resto de la historia de la madre de ésta: Fantine era una joven muchacha de veintisiete que una vez trabajó para el padre de Cosette en una fábrica, antes de que el capataz que se ocupaba de la misma mientras el jefe no se encontraba la echó de allí a patadas por hallarse involucrada en una pelea que ella ni había comenzado ni había buscado. A partir de ahí, la vida de la joven Fantine se convirtió en una auténtica pesadilla que la llevó a sacrificarse a sí misma, y a todos los sueños y esperanzas que pudiera haber albergado sobre su propio futuro en favor de mandar dinero para las medicinas que los Thenardier les pedían para Cosette.

Sólo que su hija nunca estuvo enferma bajo el cuidado de los mesoneros: lo único que buscaba el matrimonio Thenardier era obtener el máximo dinero posible de Fantine, mientras que dejaba que la hija de ésta hiciera todas las tareas de la casa y malvivía en las peores condiciones imaginables para una niña tan pequeña. Desconociendo todas estas artimañas, Fantine, desesperada ante el pensamiento de que su pequeña pudiera morir, vendió su largo pelo castaño para obtener más francos que enviar a la niña, llegando incluso a prostituirse y vivir en ambientes malsanos, lo que la llevó a contraer tuberculosis.

Un padre adoptivo ex-convicto y una madre prostituta: era más que suficiente como para que cualquier muchacha se echara a correr, adoptando un nuevo nombre y renegando de sus raíces, pero no su Cosette. La joven había leído toda la historia de su madre abrazada a él, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas acudían a los ojos de ambos al leer por todo lo que había pasado esa pobre mujer para dar a su hija un futuro mejor. La había comprendido entonces y se había sentido orgullosa y agradecida por su sacrificio, pero ahora que la propia Cosette era madre, la comprensión hacia la difunta Fantine era aún mayor: ella también haría lo que fuera por su pequeña Fantine.

Era por ello que siempre incluían a la desaparecida Fantine en sus oraciones nocturnas y era por ello que la primogénita del matrimonio llevaba su nombre. Porque no podía ser de otra manera, porque la pequeña Fantine no existiría si no fuera por su abuela materna. Porque la familia de la que gozaba ahora y toda la felicidad que Marius había experimentado a lo largo de su vida, era gracias a ella.


End file.
